


The Succubus Special

by Geonn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo helps Lauren out after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Succubus Special

Lauren wasn't going to say anything, since she knew that a crick in her neck from bending over a microscope was nothing compared to the actual wounds Bo came home with sometimes. But sometimes she forgot Bo was a detective and would notice that she was sitting in a certain way, that she was avoiding quick movements, and was favoring her left side. When she asked, Lauren dismissively said that there were a lot of samples to catalogue so she'd spent the day hunched over a microscope. 

Bo immediately put down her book and offered to give her a backrub. Lauren shook her head, but she couldn't keep the interest from creeping into her expression. She hadn't had a proper massage in ages. They were sitting together on the couch, Bo's legs up, but she swung her feet onto the floor and motioned for Lauren to stretch out. Lauren tried to think of ways to refuse, but her body betrayed her.

She unbuttoned her blouse and promised she wouldn't drag it out. Five minutes, ten tops, and then they'd go back to relaxing. Bo impatiently motioned for her to get into position and Lauren succumbed. She took off her blouse and folded it length-wise, draping it over the arm of the couch before she rolled onto her stomach. Bo stroked Lauren's calves and then stroked the outside of her thighs before straddling her waist. Lauren rested her cheek on her folded hands and closed her eyes as Bo began to gently massage the tired muscles of Lauren's neck and shoulders.

Lauren relaxed almost immediately. "Oh, God. That feels amazing, Bo." The words came out with a sigh as she lacked the strength to make them louder. Fortunately Bo heard. She rubbed her thumbs in exactly the right spot and Lauren's fingers curled as the knot as gently loosened. She ran her fingers down Lauren's back, following her spine down to the catch of her bra.

"Can I take this off?"

"Yes," Lauren said softly. Bo undid the clasp and Lauren sat up just enough to get it off. She tossed it away and settled back against the cushion.

Bo ran her fingers over the lines the bra had left in Lauren's skin, massaging them until they faded. "I could go get some oil..."

"No," Lauren said. "Don't go."

A slow smile spread across Bo's lips, and she resumed her massage. "Okay. Well, how about a succubus special, then?" 

"What's that?"

"Sh. You'll see."

Bo worked the muscles with strong strokes of her fingers, taking her time to work out each tight knot. She focused on the sounds Lauren made, the relieved gasps, the quiet moans of pleasure, and the sighs of relaxation. Bo brushed Lauren's hair away so that her neck was exposed and placed the tips of her middle fingers on the nape of her neck. She applied just a little pressure and then stroked downward along Lauren's spine. As she did, she sent out shockwaves of her influence through Lauren's flesh. She saw the mauve-colored energy pulsate out across Lauren's skin, visible only because she was looking for it. Lauren hissed through her teeth as Bo sent out another wave.

Lauren arched her back and turned to rest her forehead against her linked fingers. "Bo..."

"Sh. Just relax." She continued the massage, applying occasional bursts of energy to every fifth or sixth stroke. It wasn't enough to sway Lauren's own convictions, but it would turn what was already there up to eleven. Arousal, attraction, and pure desire traveled through Lauren's nerve endings until she felt like her hair was standing on end. When Bo focused on her lower back, the occasional surges of energy went straight to Lauren's center, pooling in her sex and making her squirm.

Lauren arched her back again and looked up, hair falling across her lower face as she forced her eyes open to look over her shoulder. Bo grinned wickedly and rearranged herself, now settling between Lauren's legs. She put her hand on Lauren's shoulder and gently pushed her back down. Lauren sighed and gave in. She pressed down as Bo pressed up, feeling the smooth material of Bo's shirt against the crotch of her leggings and she blushed. She lifted her head just enough to two fingers between her teeth, biting down on the knuckles as Bo began to move against her.

Bo put one hand on Lauren's hip and the other on her shoulder. With a quiet sigh, Bo rolled her hips forward and back in a single sinuous movement. Lauren growled around her fingers and squeezed her eyes closed. Bo tightened her fingers on the tired muscles of Lauren's shoulders, continuing the massage even as she settled into a familiar rhythm.

Lauren bent her knees into the cushion, no longer willing to be passive, and settled her weight on Bo's lap. She put her hands on the arm of the couch and Bo, accepting the change, sat up straighter and began to move with purpose. She slid her hand from Lauren's hip to her crotch, then from her shoulder to her breast. Lauren met each of Bo's thrusts with her own, the springs protesting underneath them.

Lauren threw her head back, teeth bared as she held back a growl of release. Her right leg was practically vibrating. Bo bent down and kissed Lauren between the shoulder blades, licked up to her neck, and Lauren let the orgasm crash over her. Bo's fingers were teasing her nipple and Lauren's body convulsed a few times before she crossed her hands at the wrist and lowered herself back to the cushions. Her lower body was still elevated, settled against Bo's lap, and she smiled as Bo began to stroke her bare back.

"Heck of a massage," she murmured against her bicep.

"You should see my foot rubs."

"Is that an invitation?"

Bo lightly swatted Lauren's rear end. "The backrub was free. The rest you have to earn."

Lauren sat up and managed to twist herself away from Bo so that they were facing each other. Bo's eyes dropped momentarily to Lauren's pink nipples and then back to her eyes. Lauren touched Bo's cheek and stroked the warm skin. 

Bo hissed and closed her eyes, leaning into the caress. "Oh... how'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

She kissed Lauren's palm. "You make me feel the way I've made so many other people feel. Helpless. Lost in desire." She lightly touched Lauren's stomach, circling her navel. "You touch me and I'm in your thrall. Do with me as you will."

Lauren ducked her chin and smiled. "I think we can find something we'd both enjoy." She took Bo's hand in her own and rose off the couch, pausing to gather her bra and blouse. She held them against her chest just in case Kenzi burst in and looked down at Bo. "Let's go see if I can earn that foot rub."

Bo smiled and stood up, allowing Lauren to lead her into the bedroom.


End file.
